insert witty title here
by mrie
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke is normal and sane. But then a girl with pink hair and wild powers appears in his apartment, and she says she's there to stay. Normal and sane, then, are but distant dreams.</html>
1. visitor

**note**: I should sooooo not be starting something else. Really. Bad mrie, bad. But here I am, because I was thinking about Sasuke x Sakura and AU's and you know the huge number of fics that center around magic/fantasy/demon/fairy/fae _stuff_? It's great, right? And then, I wondered how much of said _stuff_ I could fit into a story and what such a story would look like. And then it was all, "har har, this is a parody - wait. It's not. This is _fun._"

Basically: fae and vampires and werewolves and monsters and magic and demons and soulmates and hunters and yadda yadda yadda. This is not an exercise in originality (though I am by no means copying/paraphrasing/anything of the sort anyone else's work), and I will be taking liberties in the ... mythology? But that's not the right word. Just, if something is glaringly not-standard (ex: "Fairies don't do _that ~!_"), in the context of this piece of silliness, I don't care. I wold encourage you to adopt this mentality.

-mrie

* * *

><p><strong>visitor<strong>

* * *

><p>Sasuke comes home one blustery afternoon to a not-empty apartment.<p>

He has gotten in the door, shed his scarf and kicked off his shoes before he notices her. It might have taken longer, if she hadn't turned the hallways lights on.

She is standing there, beneath the yellow lights, smiling at him and not at all perturbed when he shouts and curses and stumbles backwards.

"Who are you?" he demands. "What are you doing in my apartment? How did you get in?"

The girl smiles. She has green eyes and orange-red hair. She is short and slight and there is an easy to the way she stands.

"I'm Sakura."

"Leave." Sasuke demands. Grabbing the handle of the door at his back, he shoves, flinging it open despite the cold. He is still in shock, still processing the situation, but despite the oddness of the moment, he knows it would be better if she just left. _Now._

But she doesn't move. Instead, she frowns. She _pouts._

"I want to stay."

"_Leave._" Sasuke gets angry easily. He is very angry now. He is angry and confused and a little panicked, because it seems to him this girl is insane. Insane people, he thinks as she smiles again and shakes her head, can be dangerous.

"Nope."

Sasuke reaches for his cellphone. He is going to call the police. There is an insane person in his apartment, and she won't leave, and she wants to _stay._ No. Just no.

There is a sigh from the hallway. The light above them suddenly – suddenly _moves._ It flickers, doesn't go out, shines not as bright and not from the same place and when Sasuke looks up to see what has happened…

The strange girl's orange hair has tuned pink, and the light that's somehow found it's way into her cradled palm illuminates her smug expression.

Sasuke drops the phone.


	2. confirmation

**confirmation**

* * *

><p>"<em>What are you?<em>" Sasuke manages to gasp out. They have moved into his kitchen, somehow, and he hasn't called the cops because he is too busy watching how she shrugs to his question. Shrugs and pulls the kitchen lights – the _light_ part, the part that Einstein says is little particles but the girl plays with it like it's water or play-doh – down from the ceiling.

Her lips purse to the side and she looks at him where he is standing with his hands braced against the stove. He won't admit it, but he needs the extra support.

He notices again how small she is. She's a little thing, head way down beneath his shoulder when he's standing, and her hair is pink when she drops the disguise of the magic. _The magic._

Sasuke – twenty-one, in university, intelligent in that logical, exact way – cannot stand it. The magic. Every part of his educated brain is screaming out flustered sorts of protests, but his conscious denials fade in the face of what he actually sees. Physics can't explain how the light weaves between her fingers. Biology won't do anything to tell him how her hair melted from typical redhead to flower-petal pink. Anthropology would make her a liar and mythology and figment of his imagination and -

She answers, but Sasuke's crowded brain can hardly remember the question he asked. "I'm something. I'm something that humans don't know but haven't forgotten. Fae? Maybe." She rolls her eyes. "You got so many details wrong, though."

"Fae?"

"Like fairies. Like angels. Like myths and legends and the wee people of the hills." She snorts out her nose, let's the light run back to its little glass bulb overhead. Sasuke watches it and feels his jaw drop.

"And you're magic."

"Yes."

"And – and you are here."

"Yes." She plants a hand on her hip, smirks at him. "And I'm not leaving."


	3. introductions

**introductions  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Dinner is an awkward affair.<p>

"Do you eat?" Sasuke asks, poking his head into the fridge and grabbing for the sushi he bought yesterday. His fingers are shaking, a little, and he pretends that he doesn't notice. Just like he's pretending that he is not fazed by the stranger with magic who has barged into his home and made herself welcome. Sasuke retreats behind a mask of indifference and calmly watches the way her face scrunches as if she's offended.

"Yes," says the girls who's name is Sakura. "Of course I eat."

She eats a lot.

Sasuke is still pretending not to care about anything, so it doesn't faze him, even as her nimble chopsticks pluck up his favorites.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"You don't know?" Somehow, he thought she knew. Why else would she be here, in _his_ apartment, if not for him specifically.

"No. I only know what you look like."

This is a weird thing to say but Sakura is weird and if Sasuke starts obsessing over the oddities he will go insane. "Sasuke," he says. "Uchiha Sasuke." It's not as if there is any danger in her knowing his full name; what would she do? Stalk him?

She looks up from her food and smiles at him, bright and quick and very _human_. But she has pink hair and the light above them is only stationary because she hands are busy. Sasuke's brain hurts. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

* * *

><p>"I have to study," he tells her later, when dark has fallen completely and the cold has settled in the corners of the room. "So you should go."<p>

She is poking around his bookshelf, lingering on the few pleasure books and glancing at the numerous textbooks. When she turns to him, her mouth is turned down. "I'm not leaving."

"I have to study."

"So study."

"You need to leave."

"I won't."

"I _will_ call the cops."

"You're going to tell them a fairy snuck into your house and ate dinner with you?"

"_Go away._"

She just stares at him, arms crossed over her chest.

Sasuke storms to his room and tries not to think he's going insane.

Later, as he is getting ready for bed, he goes to check on her.

She is on the couch with a biology textbook. The irony _kills_.

"I only have one bed."

"I don't need to sleep."

He raises his eyebrows. She shrugs. "Not much, anyway."

"I do need to sleep. So be quiet."

Her only response is to turn the page.

* * *

><p>His clock flashed 3:00AM, but Sasuke gets out of bed nonetheless. He has just remembered something very important. There is a scowl on his face, because he thinks that he must really be going crazy – how else could this ridiculous delay be explained? He stumbles down the hall.<p>

She is still sitting on the couch. There is a little bundle of light hovering close over the pages of the book in her light. The blatant magic makes him angry.

"Why are you here?" he demands.

Sakura does not look surprised to see him. There is an odd expression on her face, and she offers him a tight smile.

"For you, Sasuke."

Fear hits him hard. He has to swallow before he can be sure his voice won't tremble. She weaves light and changes her hair and who is he to say what other powers lie behind little arms and a pert nose? There are no weapons close, and he is fairly certain he will not be given the chance to overpower her. "So you're here to kill me."

Sakura looks shocked. And then she laughs. Truly laughs. Sasuke hates her for it.

"No. Never."

Sasuke does not trust her, and fear still tastes bitter at the back of his throat. "Then what _do_ you mean?"

"You'll see," she says. "You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>end note:<strong> Totally not pertaining to the story but humor me, lovelies: What's a great/intelligent/adventure-filled/anime-esque(if that makes sense)/awesome/romance book? (Also, the more magic and fantasy the better.) Because I have a surplus of free time and a bookstore with coffee and comfy chairs calling my name


End file.
